A Christmas Carol Dragonball Z style
by Winterbourne Nights
Summary: Christmas is around the corner for the Z fighters, and a certain Prince isn't much for celebrations. Can one night change all that and help him see the true meaning of the holidays? Based on Charles' Dicken's Classic. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ, this is only for recreational purposes. 

Author's NOTE: This is my first Christmas attempt at a DBZ fanfic, so be fair please.

**A Dragonball Z Christmas Carol**

  
_The story opens in the quiet village of Gingertown, but Christmas is coming shortly, and people are busy hanging decorations, getting the large Christmas tree ready for the holidays. _

_The action picks up in the center of the town, where Android 16, the largest of all the town's citizens, is helping the children decorate the tree. He lifts up a small girl, and she hangs the stockings on one of the higher branches. He tells the children to back off, as he detaches his arms, and starts shooting fake icicle strings all over the tree. The children laugh and cheer. Then Goten and Trunks fly around, circling the tree with lights. Goten gives the thumbs up as the two finish their last rotation, and Marron, Krillin's daughter, plugs in the switch, and the lights blink. The tree, looking complete, is observed in awe by all the children as Goten laughs joyfully. Just then, Chiaouzu comes in with the topping of the tree, a large star, and hands it to Goten, who carefully places it on the top of the tree._

"This is gonna be the best christmas ever Trunks." Goten says. 

"I know, I hope I get a lot of presents this year." Trunks replies. 

"I hope I get more." Goten answers back quickly, one-upping his friend. 

"Nah uh, I'm getting more." 

"No way, I'm the one getting the most gifts Trunks!" 

"It's me!" 

"No, it's me!" 

"IT'S ME!" 

"ME!" 

"ME!" 

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!" Comes Chi-chi's voice, interrupting the two young Half-Saiyajin children. They stop, look at Chi-chi and scratch the back of their heads. 

"Sorry Mom!" Goten cries out. 

"You know, Christmas isn't just about giving gifts, it's about celebrating with your loved ones, and singing a whole bunch of songs, and having a joyful Christmas dinner with your family." 

"Oh boy, dinner!" Goten yells, as he lands on the ground near his mother. Trunks lands beside him. Chi-chi's holding a clipboard in her hands, and she turns to head to the auditorium. 

"Boys, I'll be needing a few actors for our weekend Christmas festival, we're featuring 3 plays. "The birth of Jesus", "Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer", and "A Christmas Carol". Now, I've got two elves, I need a third. Oh, I know…Goten, be a sweetie and go get Piccolo for me?" 

"Ok mom." Goten says, and takes off. The scene then picks up where a bunch of Christmas Carolers are singing. Bulma is leading the group. 

"Ok, from the top. 1! 2!" 

Hark! the herald angels sing, -  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled."  
Joyful, all ye nations, rise,  
Join the triumph… 

"WOMAN! WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING??" Vegeta cries out, interrupting the choir, his arms crossed in a huff. 

"Well, in case you haven't realized it dummy, we're singing carols. AND DON'T INTERRUPT THIS TIME!!" Came her angered response. 

"Hah! Christmas songs, bah! I have absolutely no idea why you stupid earthlings waste so much time and effort on creating this…..RUBBISH!" 

"It's NOT RUBBISH!! Every year we celebrate Christmas, and if you want to ruin everything, DO IT ELSEWHERE!! GOT IT?" 

"Fine! Where's Kakarot! I need a sparring partner." Bulma stares at him, upset. 

"I don't know! Now let me continue what I was doing." She replies. 

"This…music is pointless, do something more…constructive…like prepare the dinner for tonight." 

"Ooooh, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!! You know, it would be nice to get into the spirit of Christmas for once, Vegeta. Even Trunks is happy to celebrate the holidays." Vegeta looks away. 

"That brat is too cheerful around this time of year, I'd wish he'd get a real hobby and get back into training with me, he needs to be stronger, and playing these pathetic games aren't by any means a formal Saiyajin training session!!" Bulma has her hands on her hips, holding the conductor's baton. 

"You're lucky I don't whip you with this!!" She says, waving the baton in his face. She turns around to continue conducting the choir, but then turns back to face him. 

"Oh and sweetie…Merry Christmas." She says with a joyful look on his face, mocking him. Vegeta widens his eyes in shock, then growls under his voice. 

"BAH!…HUMBUG!!" He cries out, and takes off in the air. He looks down to see everyone decorating the stores, and the carolers singing and he shudders at the sight. 

"Pointless really, it's not like this will last forever." He mutters, then looks ahead. He stops when he spots Goku coming out of a toy store with a large bag full of gifts. Vegeta lands in front of Goku. 

"KAKAROT! Don't tell me you're getting into this nonsense!!" 

"Aww c'mon Vegeta, lighten up! It's Christmas!" Goku says, smiling. Vegeta walks right up to him and knocks the bags out of his hands, grabbing his collar. 

"Listen, a low-class soldier like yourself shouldn't be wasting his time…Christmas shopping." He almost threw up saying those words. 

"Vegeta, we can't all be training 24/7, we've got to take a break sometimes and look at the joys of the holidays." 

Vegeta widens his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!! Rrr, at least the only other one who doesn't need to celebrate these stupid holidays is Piccolo. It's a good thing he has enough common sense not to take part in this." Goku laughs, picking up his bags. 

"Well, if you insist. And by the way, Merry Christmas Vegeta!" He cries out. Vegeta grabs his head, screaming. 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THE MERRY CRAP!! BAH…HUMBUG!!" Vegeta cries out, taking off to find Piccolo. 

_We then go to the auditorium, where the stage is being set up, and Chi-chi is giving out directions. Being the Stage Manager/Director for the festival is a demanding job. She directs some of the crew to hang the lights, when she's interrupted by Mr. Satan._

"Oh, Hercule, you're here. I've got the perfect part for you. Here's a script. You're to be Santa Claus in 'Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer', our second play for this festival." Mr. Satan laughs and flashes the peace sign. 

"Hahahahahaha! I'll blow them all away with my superior acting ability. No one will know that I'm Santa Claus, they'll think it's the real thing! Huh? What's this? Santa's little helper? I DON'T NEED HELP!" 

"No no no! Santa has helper elves in this one. Hmm, Santa, played by Mr. Satan…Satan's little helper??" The two gawk at the script for a moment, pondering what was just said, {O.O'}. But Mr. Satan regains his composure and studies the script. He then starts impersonating Santa. 

"HO HO HO! MERRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!" He cries out. All turn to cheer and applaud, and he laughs. 

"Great! Now to find my little helper…I know! VIDEL!!" He screams out, but no response. Chi-chi starts looking everywhere, but then stops when she hears voices from the janitor's closet. She opens to find Gohan and Videl making out, Gohan holding Videl's left leg in a provocative position. The two stop kissing wildly and slowly turn to stare at an angered Chi-chi and a shocked Mr. Satan, mouth gawking open. 

"Um…oops…sorry 'bout that mom." Gohan said, and the two regain their composure. 

"Gohan, why aren't you helping the others setting things up? You're supposed to be the Assistant Stage Manager in this festival. 

"I can explain everything Chi-chi. Look what Gohan got me for Christmas." Videl flashes a very nice diamond ring and Chi-chi almost faints. 

"GOHAN! Where did you get all the money for that? Don't you know we're on a tight budget!! I tell you, kids these days, doesn't know the good value…" She trails off as she storms away, leaving Mr. Satan to regain his composure. 

"Videl! How many times have I told you to stay away from boys, they're only going to spoil you rotten! C'mon Videl, you're going to help your father rehearse his role as Santa." He grabs her arm and looks at the ring on her finger. He brings the hand up to his face for a closer look and his eyes almost bulge out at the priceless quality of the ring. 

"HOLY COW! WHAT A ROCK!" He cries out, then realizes that everyone's staring at him. He regains his composure and laughs again, as he usually does to cover his embarrassing moments {-_-'}. 

"No, I'm just practicing my role, everyone, hahahahaha! Let's hurry Videl, we don't want to draw more attention." 

"Ok, I'll see you later Gohan!" Videl cries out as she's being dragged out of the auditorium. Gohan waves, smiling, then Chi-chi storms back behind him as he's still waving. 

"GOHAN!" She cries out, spooking him. 

"Yes mom…" He hangs his head and follows Chi-chi to her seat and he flies up to the lighting grid, surprising the others as he starts hanging lights, not even using any tools whatsoever. Everyone stops what they're doing as Gohan is rushing through the lighting grid, remembering where every light is supposed to go. He goes here and there, hanging the lighting instruments and dusts himself off as he lands back on the ground. 

"Shall we take 5 everyone?" He says. {X_X faint} 

_The action then resumes in the mountainous area, where Piccolo is doing some intense meditation. Goten flies by and lands near him. He tugs at his cape._

"Mr. Piccolo?" He breaks free of his meditation and stares down at Goten. 

"Oh, it's you. I'm busy at the moment, can you come back later?" He mutters, closing his eyes. 

"But it's really really really really really really important!!" He cries out, tugging at his cape once more. Piccolo lets out a sigh of annoyance and pulls free. 

"Fine, if it's THAT important…" He says, thinking that he'll most likely regret this later. 

_A few moments later_

"WHAT!!" He cries out. Goten laughs and flies around. 

"Yeah, that's what mom wants you to be in the play." Piccolo sweats {O.o o.O O.o'}, shaking, eyes wide in fear. 

"You've……got to be joking……an…..elf?" 

"Sorry Piccolo, there wasn't anything suitable for a Namek except an Elf. Besides, you'll fit the part nicely. C'mon!" Piccolo looks at him. 

"NO! NO WAY AM I DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I DON'T DO KIDS' SHOWS!!" 

"C'monnnnnnnn…" Goten moaned, "You have pointy ears, like an elf, you look green, like an elf…besides, you only have one line to say." 

"This…is absurd!! I'm a fighter! Not an…an…" 

"A what?" Goten asks, putting on one of his innocent looks. 

"An…actor…" He mumbles. 

"What?" Goten asks, picking up his ears. 

"AN ACTOR!!" Piccolo screams out, almost blowing Goten away with his voice. 

"Oh…well, why didn't you say so in the first place? All you have to say is…'I'm looking for Santa Claus.' And that's when Mr. Satan comes in, as Santa. That'll be your cue to exit. That's all you gotta do. So will you do this? Do it for me?? Pleeeeeease?" Goten pleads. Piccolo hangs his head. He looks down at Goten, who's still got that god-awful innocence on his face, and he mumbles obsenities, giving in eventually. 

"Hmph, fine…If I hadn't re-joined with Kami, I would've said no and ended it right there. But if I'm only on for 10 seconds, it'll save the embarrassment. BUT I'M NOT WEARING SPANDEX, GOT IT?!" Goten flies around, laughing joyfully. 

"Yay!! Piccolo's an ellllf, Piccolo's an ellllf, Piccolo's an ellllf." He sings, flying around. Piccolo covers his face with his hand, wondering what he's gotten himself into. Vegeta comes into view and stops to see Goten. 

"Off with you, brat, I want to do some training with Piccolo." Vegeta commands. He then looks at Piccolo and wonders what is going on. 

"Sorry Vegeta, but I've…reluctantly…agreed to be a part of this celebration…if you want to train, you can train by yourself out here, but don't try and destroy anything, ok?" 

"Oh GREAT…even Piccolo is taking a part in this nonsense. This is all your doing isn't it?!?!" He screams at Goten. Goten stops and looks at Vegeta, tilting his head aside for a moment, then an idea hit him. 

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, we want you to be a part of the festival too Vegeta. We've got the perfect role for you." 

Vegeta gawks, eyes widening. "I AM NOT TAKING PART IN THIS!!" He screams out, and actually powers up to Super Saiyajin in the process. Goten swallows, backing away a few steps. Vegeta's golden aura shimmers in the cold air as Goten slowly, yet cautiously approaches him. 

"Get away from me boy, if I told you people once, I've told you a million times, stay out of my business, and stop putting this Christmas drivel on me, I don't want any part of it. Now leave me alone!" He takes off, heading back to Capsule Corporation. Goten hangs his head, disappointed. 

"Geez, what's been shoved up his behind?" He mutters. Piccolo doesn't even look at Vegeta flying off. 

"Being a Saiyajin like him, Christmas never meant anything to him. He probably never celebrated the holidays." 

"Um, Mr. Piccolo?" Goten asks. 

"Yes?" 

"Did you ever have Christmas with your fellow Nameks when you were a kid?" Goten asks innocently. Piccolo turns and flies off. 

"What? It's just a simple question! C'mon! Did you celebrate the Holidays when you were a kid?" Piccolo just ignores him as Goten is pleading to have his questions answered. He constantly asks the same questions over and over, flying around Piccolo as though he were an annoying bug. _If only I had a fly swatter…_ Piccolo thought as he flew towards Gingertown. 

Vegeta meanwhile flies in the air, powered up, looking very angered at the moment. 

_Why are these earthlings planting this on me?!? Christmas is pointless! I'm the Prince of all Saiyajin, and training is the most important part of a Saiyajin's daily life. We don't need to celebrate any holidays. This whole celebration is a waste of my time. They can have their Christmas, but without me!!_

He lands in the snow covered backyard of Capsule corporation and enters the ship, setting the Gravitron to 650 times normal Gravity, training as the time passes. 

_Night falls upon Gingertown, and the whole town looks lively. The Son family have gathered in the Auditorium, with Bulma and Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Marron, Androids 18 and 16. Most of the Z fighters have gathered, where Chi-chi is running through her clipboard._

"Ok, this weekend is the big festival. I want everyone to rehearse all their parts. For the first play: Marron will be baby Jesus, with Goku, Gohan and Krillin as the three wise men, Bulma will be Mary, and Yamcha will be Joseph." 

"Heh, at least we'll be married for one night, right?" {^_^'} Yamcha asks. Bulma elbows him in the ribs, shutting him up. Chi-chi clears her throat, interrupting the two. 

"If I can continue please? The Inn-keep will have a small role, so I guess that can be you 16." She says, looking up at the tall, silent android. He smiles, standing tall above everyone. 

"Now, for the second play," She continues, flipping through to the next page. "Rudolph will be played by…Goten." 

"Yes!! I'm gonna be a reindeer! I'm gonna be a reindeer!…um…Mom? What's a reindeer?" {X_X faint}{-_-'} 

"Ok, Santa Claus will be played by Mr. Satan, with Number 18 playing Mrs. Claus. Trunks…you and Piccolo are going to be the Elves. Piccolo will be Elf number one, and Trunks will be the neglected one, so you and Goten, start working on your lines. 16, you'll be the abominable snow monster, all you have to do is a whole bunch of roaring and snarling. I'm pretty sure your programming will allow that?" 16's eyes start blinking and he simulates a real-life dinosaur roar that booms out through the entire auditorium. Mr. Satan looks to 18, who stares back. 

"I'm only doing this because it's a character. You try anything funny on me mister, and you'll seriously regret it." She says, threateningly. Mr. Satan frowns, head hung low. _Oh great, I have to put up with her again…._ He thinks to himself, but he regains his composure and laughs. 

"HAHA! I was born for this part remember??" He cries out, but everyone ignores him. Chi-chi continues down her list of actors and roles. 

"Ok, I do believe we have all of them. Oh, I forgot Yukon, the traveler…Um, you can do that Goku." 

"Sure." He says, arms behind his head. Chi-chi flips to the last page, and reads off the list of characters. 

"Ok, now for our last and most important play, 'A Christmas Carol'. Bob Cratchit will be played by Krillin." 

"Alright! I've got a good role!" He cries out, as he is handed the script. 

"Ahem…" Chi-chi continues, giving him a look that cuts him off. Krillin stands still, unmoving. 

"Mrs. Cratchit will be played by Number 18, with the children played by Goten and Trunks. Tiny tim….um….that can be you Marron. We can dress you up as a boy no problem." 

"Um, is that alright with you mommy?" She asks, looking up at 18. 18 rubs her head. 

"That's alright with me honey. Just be yourself and do your best, it's only a small role. But a very important one. You'll do alright." Marron smiles at her mother's encouraging remarks as Krillin joins in the happy moment. 

"Ok, there's a few bit roles….you can be whatever you want. But for the three ghosts of Christmas, that'll be you Goku, Gohan, and…Videl." 

"Wait! What about me?" Mr. Satan asks. 

"You already have a role." Chi-chi says. 

"I'm just Santa? But I also want to be a Ghost of Christmas! I can't let the public see only one part of me, I have to give them what they want, don't I?" 

"No…I've already chosen the actors." Chi-chi said, crossing her arms. Hercule, hangs his head in diappoinment. 

"Ok, that leaves us with only one role left, Ebenezer Scrooge. Where's Vegeta?" She asks, looking around. 

"Sorry mom, I tried to tell him that we have that role for him, but he doesn't want any part of the festival." Goten said. Bulma crosses her arms, tapping her foot. 

"I'll get him to take part in this play. He's never said no to me before, and he's not about to ruin this Christmas either. He's done this 7 times before already, and this is the last straw!!" She storms out of the auditorium, with Trunks following behind. But he stops and waves Goten over to him. 

"Well everyone, I guess I'll go and study my lines. C'mon Goten, lets study together!" 

"Alright! Bye everyone!" He cries out, following Trunks. 

_Night falls, and Vegeta is heading to his room, but as he goes into the doorway, Bulma stops him in his tracks._

"Out of my way woman, I need my rest." 

"Nah uh, not until you take part in the festival." 

"Don't start this again with me!! I'm not taking part in anything that deals with this stinking holiday!" 

"If you don't take part in this festival…I'll make sure that this will be the WORST christmas you've ever experienced!! And believe you me, it won't be that hard to take your basic needs away..." Those last words sounded even cooler than the snow on the ground outside. Vegeta gawks at her, but regains his composure. 

"Listen woman, I am not here to play any mind games got it?? Christmas is NOT a Saiyajin tradition, and yet you and those other worthless humans have softened my son, and that third-class clown Kakarot into celebrating this useless festival. I HATE CHRISTMAS!! GOT IT! Now stand aside woman, I must sleep." 

"ON…THE COUCH!!" She points to the living room and Vegeta looks to his left. The couch, the only punishment Bulma can get away with is where Vegeta is shoved towards. She slams the door and locks it with a reinforced alloy that not even a Super Saiyajin could break down. She's had to deal with this problem before, but after she created the alloy, she's since had no problems in ordering new doors to be installed, after Vegeta kept breaking them all down. He walks quietly, muttering obscenities in the process. He lies down on the couch, but isn't able to get comfortable. He then decides not to think about today's…actions…and slowly gets to sleep… 

_A voice kept creeping around the house, and Vegeta wakes up, wondering what this voice is all about. All it keeps saying is…his name. (Vegeta…), (Vegeta…)_

"Stupid woman, can't let me get any sleep." He mumbles. 

"VEGETA!!" It cries out, bringing him to full alert. A figure appears in the living room, and it's appearance is frightingly familiar. Vegeta looks at the figure and jumps into fighting stance. 

"FRIEZA!! WHAT IN THE WORLD??" The figure, a perfect look-a-like of Frieza in his final stage, stares at him with his arms crossed. Vegeta goes to hit him, but he passes right through him and crashes in the fireplace. He gets up and swings once more, but he passes through image as though it were a ghost. 

"What is this trickery??" He demands. The figure waves the tip of his tail in front of Vegeta. 

"Nonsense. I am just a mere vision of someone from your past. I am not the actual Frieza." It says. Vegeta lays back down on the couch. 

"Well, if you're not Frieza, then leave me alone. I need my sleep." He says, turning his back to the figure. But he's suddenly levitated off the couch, and he frantically tries to fight out of its control, but to no avail. The Frieza-like figure lowers his hand and Vegeta touches down on the floor, softly. 

"What…are you?" He asks. 

"A vision of what is represented in this special occasion. You have abandoned your holiday spirit, and I will attempt to resurrect it by means of three vessels. At one point in your life, you've lost that spirit, that cheerfulness that you had growing up. I can see into your past, your present, and into your future. Now, we shall look at your past. A vessel is awaiting you. Go to it. The door is to your right." The image disappears and Vegeta looks to his right and sees mist coming through the front entrance of the house. He walks to it, and a bright white flash appears briefly, then returns to normal, as he is teleported to Planet Vegeta. 

"I'm…home??" He mutters, looking at the scenery. A lone figure leans up against the wall. 

"Well, if it isn't the Prince himself, didn't figure you'd be here. I thought that you would be on your ship." The figure emerges from the shadows, and it turns out to be Bardock, Goku's father. 

"Kakarot's Father." He said, smiling. Bardock, Goku's Saiyan father, frowns. 

"Bardock? What are you talking about? I'm just a representation of him. I am the one you seek, the vessel of Christmas past." It says. 

Vegeta growls in his breath. "Not this again. Whoever you are, take me back. If I remember correctly, Bardock is a low-class Saiyajin, and I am the Prince, a Super Elitist. I could squash you in an instant if I wanted to." 

The Bardock image smiles. "You can't do anything physically to anyone, because this is only your subconscious." He says. Vegeta widens his eyes in confusion. Then the scenery shifts to the inside of King Vegeta's warship, where Vegeta sees himself as he was, a child. He stands by a Christmas tree, silently observing it. Just then, doors slide open, and Frieza steps through. Vegeta goes to charge and tries to hit him, but he goes right through him, crashing into the wall. He growls and tries to power up, but nothing happens. 

"What is this?" He asks. Bardock walks over to him. 

"This is a moment in your past Vegeta, one that I'm sure you remember very well." It says. Vegeta stares at it for a moment, then it hits him. 

"Yes….I remember it correctly." He says silently. 

"Appreciating the scenery Vegeta?" Frieza asks. The younger version of Vegeta ignores him. 

"Not really. If Father was still alive, this occasion would be more joyous. Now this tree means nothing to me without my Father to enjoy it with…no thanks to you." Frieza smiles, then levitates the tree off the floor and strips it of all its pine needles, and shreds it apart. The young Vegeta looks on in shock, wondering why Frieza would do such a thing. 

"My dear Prince, these festivities should not mean anything to you, being a Saiyajin. Now come, you have training to do, and I will not be waiting around. I must have positive results." He finished, walking out of the room. The young Vegeta looks at the tree, all shredded and torn, laying on the ground. He look on in sadness and a feeling of depression appears for the first time on his face. 

"Yes, Master Frieza." He mutters, exiting the room afterwards, the doors sliding shut. Vegeta walks over to the broken tree and kneels. He picks up one of the pine needles and Bardock puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Frieza psychologically broke your spirit after that, and ever since, you haven't once thought about Christmas in a positive fashion. Well, Frieza's dead, and you don't have to worry about his spirit breaking you down. You're free of any control, and you don't have to act this way." He said calmly. Vegeta gets back up, clenching a fist, letting the broken pine needle drop to the floor. 

"Frieza made me the way that I am today, I can't change what I've become, it wouldn't seem…natural to everyone else, not even Kakarot. If he sees me softening in front of him, it'll be the death of me." He said. 

Bardock smiles. "Well, there are still two more of us, so there's still a chance to change you, to bring that spirit back. Now, go through those doors and you'll return to where you were." He said, pointing to the sliding doors. Vegeta walks up to them, then looks behind him, only to find the image no longer there. He shrugs, then steps through the doors, and emerges back in his living room. He looks at the couch, and sees himself sleeping, tossing and turning. Another figure taps him on the shoulder and he spins around to face it. It's the Trunks from the future. Vegeta steps back for a moment, looking at him. 

"You again…I'm guessing that you're this other vessel?" He simply asks. The figure smiles. 

"The vessel of the present time. I obviously should've been the vessel of the future, but someone beat me to it, so that was a big let down." It says. 

"Why is it that you vessels are people that I know? Why can't you be someone I've never seen before, it'll save the hassle." 

"Sorry, but we take these forms because they represent people you've interacted with in the past, present, and soon enough, the future. The future will always be elusive from you, while the present is constantly at your side. The past is merely there for recollection and a vision to go back to, should you have stumbled along the way. I'm here to show you how your actions of today have affected your kindred spirit, and that of your son." 

"My Kindred spirit?" Vegeta asks, puzzled. 

"Your wife, Bulma." 

"Bah, the woman was never my kindred spirit, she is merely my mate, and the mother of that crying brat. Lucky for me, he only cried mostly during his first 3 years, before he fessed up and became a tougher Saiyajin." 

"You're the same as always. What you have seen in the past, was your spirit, taken away by a tyrannical being. Now that he is no longer a part of your life, you have the chance to change your manner of how you see Christmas, but I fear that the same actions which Frieza have caused you, you're slowly but surely passing those negative traits upon your offspring. Trunks might eventually grow up to hate Christmas just like you have, and his children might feel the same way as well. Come, let us see your mate first of all." 

They walk down the hall and the vessel passes through the wall into Bulma's room. Vegeta looks at it confused, then is pulled through the wall as well. He stands there, and Bulma is crying at her writing desk. Vegeta crosses his arms. 

"So? What's wrong with this? The woman cries all the time. I've grown used to it." He mutters. The image walks over to her and stares down. 

"This isn't like the way she usually cries. She's hurt by your lack of compassion for the holidays. She feels hurt, because you've neglected Christmas these past few years, and she's crying for the sake of her son, how his father isn't there with him in spirit. Have you ever wondered why Trunks never usually sticks around here during every Christmas? He feels that his father won't be there to celebrate the holidays once again with him. Come, let's go to Goku's house. Your son and Goten are together, rehearsing the lines." He snaps his fingers and the scenery shifts instantaneously to Goten's room. Trunks is there, reading over his lines, and Goten laughs whenever Trunks fumbles a simple line. Trunks gives him a sarcastic look and smiles. 

"Hmph, this is nothing new, those two are always playing together. Why he goes over to Kakarot's house all the time, is starting to disgust me." Vegeta says. He turns around, ignoring the two children and the image crosses his arms, looking at the two. 

"Listen to what they have to say now, they're getting into a very crucial conversation that I think you should pay attention to." He says, looking at him. Vegeta waves his hand, not turning around. 

"Hey Trunks, do you think your mom will get you that action figure you always wanted?" Goten asks. 

"Yeah, I'm just missing one in the collection. Commander red, who wields this really wicked sword is the one I'm missing, and I've been wanting that for the longest time. What about you? What's your mom and dad getting you?" 

"Oh, I'm sure to get tons of toys from Dad and Gohan, and a whole bunch of underwear from mom…" He makes a sour look on his face, and Trunks laughs. 

"Yeah, Grampa is supposed to show me a new invention that I can get as a gift from him, and Gramma usually bakes her wonderful cookies." 

"Oh boy, oh boy!! I love your Gramma's cookies Trunks! Maybe we should go over to your place for the holidays. I really want to eat that whole meal with your family." Trunks smiles, then frowns. 

"Well, it's a good idea, but for starters, I don't think they can prepare that much food for all of us, we'd probably eat the entire world's economy." Trunks says, causing Goten to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Yeah, I know. But eee con o meee, I don't understand all those term thingies Trunks." 

"Stupid..." Vegeta mutters under his breath. 

"Shh, it's starting to get important." The image replies quietly. 

"So Goten, what does your dad have planned for the holidays?" 

"Oh, I dunno." Goten says, "Probably a new technique that he can teach me, or a game of rock-paper-scissors with Gohan, that's always fun. And I get to take a walk with Grampa Ox in the woods. He says there's a legendary snow monster living in the deepest part of the woods, but it's a good monster, so I hope that I'll see it. What about you? What's your dad got lined up?" He looked at Trunks with wonder and joy, always with a pure childhood innocence on his face. Trunks frowns, looking really depressed. 

"The same as last year. Dad's never got me one gift since I was born, saying that Christmas is a waste of valuable 'training time'. Usually, he's in the Gravitron, training during the holidays. Mom keeps yelling at him to stop all that and open the gifts with us, but he ignores it completely. I've got this really wicked gift that I want to give him though." 

"What is it?" Goten asks. 

"Well, I made this carving of my dad, in one of his intimidating poses, I managed to work hard on this sheet of metal to design the portrait. It's really cool…..but I don't think he would want it, seeing as how he doesn't like Christmas and all. I don't expect anything from him this year, just like last year, and the year before that." 

"Man, that's gotta be hard on you, Trunks." Goten says, frowning. 

Vegeta turns his head, all seriousness gone from his face, as he looks at his son, mouth open slightly. 

"Your son loves you a helluva lot Vegeta, yet you haven't returned one ounce of it back. He went out of his way to make a gift for you, one that no amount of money in the world can buy, a gift from the heart. He made it from his own two hands, but he's reluctant in giving it to you. Do you really want to continue this trend, ignoring him every Christmas because of a stupid squabble with your own past? That past, where Frieza took everything that represented the good of the holidays, the good of what you once were, don't let that be repeated with your own son." 

"But…why should he be getting the luxury that I couldn't have? Why should he lead an easier life than I did? That boy isn't meant to be a soft Saiyajin like Kakarot and his children. This is getting really absurd…I demand that you return me to my room, at once!" He crosses his arms and turns around, ignoring them again. 

The image frowns. "You sure are a hard act to follow. But I am confident that the shield which is blocking you from your Christmas spirit will eventually be broken down. The future awaits you now. Out that window, lies the key to your spirit. The final vessel awaits you. Go to it." The image vanishes, as does the room, leaving only the window. Vegeta opens the window and steps into the auditorium at Gingertown. He looks around, wondering what is going on, then he sees the stage, where a few light fixtures have fallen and are on the ground, and a group of people are gathered there, leaving a bunch of flowers. They're holding each other's hands, crying, wearing nothing but black. One of them turns around to reveal that it is Bulma, wearing a hat with a fishnet covering her face, wearing a black dress. Beside her is Chi-chi, comforting her as she is being led to the outside of the auditorium. A cloaked figure remains, bowing in silent prayer. Vegeta stares at the wreckage and looks at the figure. 

"What kind of chaos resulted in here? I've never seen the woman act that way." He asks, looking back to the outside of the auditorium. The figure unveils his cloak and Vegeta looks on in shock, but then it turns into anger. 

"KAKAROT!! What in blazes are you doing here??" He stammers. The figure looks at him confused, then it hit him. 

"Great, of all the vessels, it has to be this one…" He growls under his breath. The figure looks at him with cold, lifeless eyes, then stunningly powers up to Super Saiyajin. Vegeta, angered, tries to copy his transformation, but yet again, nothing happens. 

"Murderer…" The figure says quietly, golden aura shimmering around him. 

"Mur…murderer?" Vegeta asks. 

"Figures…you don't even know what happened here do you? An accident was caused, and you are responsible for it. You have been found guilty of all charges: Murder, neglect, and abandon of Christmas Spirit." 

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHRISTMAS DRIVEL!!" Vegeta screams out, annoyed. 

"This is the future Vegeta, things to come. Allow me to show you the events of today, so you can see the picture more clearly." He waves his arms and it revolves to three days prior to that dark scene. Trunks is with Goten, going over their lines in their head, and Ox-King and Goku are lugging in more supplies, boxes and instruments. Bulma is playing with the sound system to check if it is alright, and Chi-chi is doing her usual directing spiel. Vegeta shrugs, and turns to ignore this, but the figure goes behind him and turns his head to force him to watch this. Vegeta can't seem to struggle out and is forced into this position. As the action is going on, the figure points upward, and Vegeta looks to see the bar holding a few heavy lighting instruments starting to wobble. Directly underneath, are Trunks and Goten, rehearsing. Suddenly, the bar snaps and falls. Trunks looks up and pushes Gohan out of the way, only to be crushed by the heavy bar and instruments. Vegeta watches in horror as his son isn't moving underneath the wreckage. Everyone stops and rushes to the scene of the accident. Goku and Gohan remove the heavy object, but they're having trouble with one of the lighting instruments, as a huge portion of it is embedded in Trunks' head. Goku carefully pulls out the piece, and Trunks' head is slowly lowered on the floor. Goten goes to try and wake up Trunks, but he isn't moving. Bulma is panicking, rushing to a phone to call paramedics. Tears are running down through everyone, as Trunks is laying there, lifeless, crushed under the lighting instrument. 

"NO! LET ME GO! That's my Son!!" Vegeta screams out, trying to struggle free. 

"LET GO OF ME KAKAROT!!" He screams out again, but the figure has a strong grip on Vegeta. 

"It's too late Vegeta, that boy is no longer your son. What makes this even more tragic, is that he cannot be wished back with the Dragonballs, because this is a natural death. Trunks is lost to you forever. You were never there for your son, neglecting him for your own selfish desires, your hatred for this holiday. Had you been there to observe your son, you would've saved them both. And now…you stand accused of this horrendous crime, which we have deemed you guilty, as charged. The sentence is eternal damnation…pay for your crime, in a hell beyond all hell, because of your actions to your son." 

"No! This isn't possible! I'm not guilty!!" He cries out. Voices are emerging, each repeating the same word: Guilty. Figures emerge, that of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Chi-chi…they're saying the same thing: Guilty. 

Vegeta staggers back, falling a couple of times, sweating, fearful for his life. He bumps into a large figure, and it's Cell in his perfect form. 

"Dare to neglect Christmas do you? HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs, kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, then side-kicking him across the room, right to where the accident occurred. Then another being appears, and it's Frieza, in his ultimate form, powered up to 100%. He grabs his hair and shoves his face right into his dead son's face. 

"Look monkey, look at what you have done to your son." He says. Then laughs. Vegeta struggles out of his grasp and starts running away, but the scenery shifts over to that of a long hall, with a projection screen, showing Trunks' dead body, with other projector screens, all with different characters, each with faces of those he knows. They're all screaming "Guilty" at him, and he stops, covering his head. 

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M NOT GUILTY!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" They all laugh at him. 

"YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE A PRINCE, THINKING LIKE THAT, HATING A SIMPLE HOLIDAY LIKE CHRISTMAS!! ABANDONING YOUR OWN SON!!" His Father, the King of Vegeta says. 

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I CAN THINK DIFFENTLY! I CAN CHANGE!! I CAN CHANGE!!"… 

…He keeps repeating that same phrase, when a couple of hands are shaking him, trying to wake him up. 

"Vegeta! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!!" Comes Bulma's panicked voice, and Vegeta jerks awake, sweat beating all over his face. He looks at her and stumbles back, falling off the couch. 

"Woman! Where's Trunks? Is he alright?? TELL ME!!" 

"Calm down, Vegeta…Trunks is at Goku's house, rehearsing his lines with Goten. He's fine, I assure you." Vegeta looks up at her, paranoid. 

"Then how come Kakarot told me that he died??" Vegeta muttered. 

"WHAT?? What kind of nonsense are you jabbering about?!?!" She cries out, upset. 

"Kakarot showed me what'll happen tomorrow at that Auditorium. Trunks gets into an accident and…dies…" His last word almost sounded like he chocked back a sob. Bulma looks at him, stunned. 

"Now why would Goku show you a thing like that? C'mon, lets get you into bed, you've obviously had a nightmare." Vegeta gets up and leans against the wall near the kitchen. 

"I was…foolish to have ignored Trunks all these years, and I didn't even give him one gift this Christmas. Bulma, that's going to change, starting tomorrow." He storms into the room, leaving Bulma wondering if Vegeta got knocked in the head somehow. 

"Uh…that was…odd." She says quietly, then goes into her bedroom with Vegeta. 

The following morning, the group is gathered in the Auditorium, where they're practicing their lines. Trunks and Goten are up on the stage, rehearsing their lines, and Bulma is at the sound booth, testing out the system. Chi-chi is running through a few notes, giving the proper blocking throughout each play. Then the double doors open and all turn to look at who it is. It's Vegeta. Dressed in his darkblue spandex Saiyajin uniform, white gloves, and white boots, he walks down the aisle and heads to the front. He floats up to the bar where the lights are hung and checks it out. He shakes it a little bit, and it easily snaps off. 

"Trunks, Goten, out of the way, I'm putting this down." He says, floating down to the stage floor. The two children get off the stage and Vegeta lands down, putting the large bar on the floor. He inspects the ends and the screws have been found to be loose. 

"Kakarot, fix this problem immediately." He says, barking out his orders at Goku. Goku, looking at Vegeta confusingly, signals Gohan to come with him and the two start tightening the bar back up on the grid. Vegeta goes over to Chi-chi, towering over her, despite his short frame. 

"Woman, where's my script? If I am to do this part, I want to do it the right way." He mutters. Chi-chi, stunned, hands him a script. He walks around, studying it, and everyone is wondering what has gotten into him. He turns to look at everyone. 

"WHAT?!?! Stop looking at me!!" He cries out, annoyed. They all resume their actions, and Bulma comes out of the sound booth, and heads over to Vegeta. She spins him around and plants a huge kiss on his lips. She lets him go and winks at him, heading back to the sound booth. He smirks, watching as she sways her hips, something he's always fascinated himself with whenever he watches her walk. Then Trunks walks up to him and Vegeta's smile vanishes. 

"What do you want?" He asks, turning around. 

"Well, you saw a problem with the lighting grid. Had you not noticed it at the last second, it would've surely crushed the both of us. So I guess I owe ya." He says. He goes to his backpack and pulls out the sheet of metal that he had been working on. 

"Here dad, I made this for you." He says, handing it to him. Vegeta looks at it. It's a full profile image of him, in his usual warrior-like pose, sitting by a rock. The light reflects beautifully on the sheet of metal, as Vegeta studies it. He smiles, and reaches underneath his spandex uniform and unclips a medallion from around his neck. He bends down to hand it to Trunks. 

"This medallion has been in my family since the first Vegeta existed. A father passes this onto his son when he sees him worthy of carrying on his legacy. This is a proud tradition that my father passed onto me, and now I will pass this onto you. Consider this as a…Christmas gift from me." Trunks takes the medal and his eyes become watery. He runs into Vegeta's arms and gives him a long hug. 

"Thanks dad, thanks for caring about me." He said, holding his father. Vegeta reluctantly holds him as well. 

"Don't get into the habit of it, got it? This isn't what a Saiyajin is about." He says, winking at him with a smirk on his face, and Trunks wipes his face, attaching the medallion around his neck, smiling. He brushes a few hairs away and goes back to rehearsing his lines. Goku walks over to Vegeta. 

"Wow Vegeta, I never knew you actually felt this way. Glad you actually lightened up this Christmas." 

"Kakarot, you've shown me a glimpse of something that I have ignored all these years." 

"Me?" Goku asks, stunned. "What did I do?" 

"You've shown me how much that boy means to me, that's what." Vegeta says. "Now can we get this play over with? And I'm calling the shots here, and once this play is over with, we're having a sparring match, got it?" Goku extends his hand and Vegeta clutches it in a Saiyajin greeting. 

"Merry Christmas Vegeta" Goku said. 

"Me…me…rrrrrr, I don't want to say it Kakarot." 

"C'mon Vegeta, it'll be alright, it makes you feel good inside." 

"Hmph, don't make me change my mind. I've only begun this new...outlook on Christmas." Vegeta said. 

"Vegeta…" Goku said, connivingly. 

"OH ALRIGHT! ME…ME…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Vegeta says, shuddering afterwards, clutching his fists. 

"There ya go Vegeta, that's all it takes." 

"Me…the Prince of all Saiyajin, reduced to saying…semantic nonsense…" Vegeta says, grumbling. Goku chuckles and heads back to rehearsing with Gohan and Krillin. Vegeta looks at his script and flips to one of the pages. 

"BAH, HUMBUG!!" He says, reading one of the lines. Then he laughs, realizing that he'd been acting like the character of Scrooge all along. Everyone looks at him, smiling, realizing that Vegeta might actually enjoy his role in the play during the weekend… 

_Vegeta actually settles down and starts rehearsing, smacking Krillin upside the head with his scrip whenever Krillin fumbles a line, barking orders as if he were the director, and they all (INCLUDING Vegeta) managed to celebrate a happy Christmas…_

-THE END-


End file.
